The Make out Escalation
by Boys3allC
Summary: Amy and Sheldon find themselves living together for the next five weeks. Tensions are sure to run high. A collection of short stories about their five weeks together.
1. Chapter 1

Amy can"t believe her ploy worked as they march across the hall. Anticipation licking her insides like flames/ She wonders if there will be another argument about where to make out once they get inside. Insead as soon as the doors are closed he pulls her tight against his body and kisses her deeply pressing her against the door. Amy entwines her hands inside his robe feeling his back muscles flex against the soft washed out flannel of his pajamas.

The steel door is cold against her back and the contrast of Sheldon warm body pressed against her front is an interesting combination of sensations. She can feel her erection pressed against her belly. His mouth his devouring hers, his teeth nibbling her lower lip. His hands are gently kneading her behind. Amy smiled to herself thinking about his complaint of heat coming off her backside.

Amy knows he's close to calling it. It was what Sheldon did he got to a certain point. Just to the point where she thought he was going to lose control. That he would let his animalistic hindbrain takeover. To the point where she was trembling with need and want for him, he backed off. Not today Amy thinks slyly. Today the cards were in her hands. Gently she shoves her hands against his chest.

"We should stop." She whispers in his ear as he sucks on her neck making it hard for her to concentrate on having a backbone.

"We don't have to." He says pulling away and gazing down at her with hooded bedroom eyes. "We could move to the couch or the bed." He suggests. It takes every ounce of control she has not to jump at his offer.

"It's time to get dressed. We are still in our pajamas. I thought we could go shopping today. I'll get you all the ingredients for your favorite meal." She tells him wiggling from underneath his arms.

"Fried chicken and homemade macaroni?" He asks grabbing her hand before gshe can slip away. Amy just taps her nose in response and goes to the bedroom to get dressed.

Kj

The whole day is perfect, even though all they did was mundane errands. All Amy could think about was how they would be taking the groceries back to THEIR place. Those were their apples, their shared cereal. It was all so exciting Amy couldn't stop smiling all day. For his part Sheldon seemed to be in a terrific mood as well. When she cooked him dinner he told her it was the only good food to ever be cooked in Penny's apartment. The day was flying by and before she knew it, it was bedtime again.

Amy's nerves were jangling as she brushed her teeth. Last night hadn't gone exactly as she expected. It was to be expected, neither of them were used to tsharing a space. There was sure to be a learning curve. When she comes out of the bedroom he is already under the covers. Amy turns off the light and slips in next to him. Laying on her side and curling her arm into his.

"Goodnight." She tells him.

"Amy?" He asks moving so that he is laying on his side facing her.

"Mmm?" She asks sleepily.

"Are you tired?" He asks looking at her seriously.

"Kind of, we had a busy day." She admits looking up,at his face. He is looking at her with an nondescript look. She would kill to know what he was thinking about. "Aren't you tired? It's your normal bedtime.

"Actually, I am finding myself full of excess energy." He admits. "I think I am in need of burning off some before I can rest."

K"Do you want to go for a walk? I guess I can change if you want to go." Amy says and he bites his lower lip and looks at her almost guiltily. The look is so sweet and boyish it makes her heart leap.

" I had something else in mind." He says and before she can ask what his lips are on hers.

Sheldon's tongue dancing tentatively at her parted lips asking for entrance. Amy eagerly lets him in letting her own tongue massage against his. Two make out sessions in one day was more than Amy could ever hope for. This time though she doesn't think she can be strong enough to stop it. Sheldon is kissing her like she has never been kissed before. Deeply and hungrily moving her gently to her back and climbing on top of her. His hands push up her nightgown around her hips. Amy can't control herself, she wants to feel his bare skin. So she pushes up his pajama top. Surprised that he has forgone his white undershirt tonight.

"I was hot last night." He tells her, murmuring against her lips. Somehow knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"You're hot every night." Amy teases him.

"You are using the urban slang meaning you find me sexually attractive. Not agreeing that my body temperature is elevated?" Sheldon clarifies.

"What do you think?" Amy asks bucking her hips suggestively against his erection.

"Then I would say that it is you who is hot every night." Sheldon tells her bucking his back into her making her gasp. As he kisses her deeper grinding his hips harder against her.

Amy tries not to get to excited. It was quickly approaching Sheldon's limit, and she would be left panting and breathless. Then it would be she who was to full of energy to sleep. With Sheldon sleeping beside her she would not even use her toothbrush to find release like she normally did. Just as she predicted Sheldon stops kissing ber and brushes her hair away from her face. Amy gazes up at him her heart thumping against her chest.

" Amy you said coitus was off the table?" He asks gazing down at her intently.

"I just want you to be comfortable sleeping with me. I don't want to feel pressured into anything." Amy tells him still stroking his skin under is pajama top.

"What would you say if I put it back on the table?" He asks giving her the lip bite she found so sexy. Amy gulps and looks up at him.

"Then I would say its on the table." Amy tells him kissing him softly. A kiss that deepens as their tongues dance against each others.

Amy unbuttons his top yanking it off his shoulders. Sheldon pulls off her nightgown smiling when he finds her naked underneath. He plants kisses down her body. Stopping at her breasts to lick and suckle them pressing his face between them with a look of ecstasy on his face. As he kisses her breasts Amy bucks her hips against him for friction. She is so close to release that all it takes his his fingers brushing against her sensitive nub to send her over the edge. Desperate for him now she tugs off his bottoms. Sheldon pauses before entering her.

"Damn, I forgot to bring condom. Blinded by my own hubris." He tsks.. " this is Penny's place their is bound to be one somewhere."

"I am on the pill Sheldon." Amt tells him. "We're safe." Not needing anything else to spur him onwards he slides inside her.

"Amy, oh my." She whispers against her mouth enjoying the new sensation.

Sheldon gains more confidence he moves harder and faster. Amy matches him thrust for thrust. Clinging to his body Amy tilts backwards so she can feel him deeper. He kisses her neck biting and sucking it. Then he rocks them sideways pulling her on top of him. Arching backwards Amy rocks against him. Feeling every inch of him as he moves inside of her. Amy can't hang on any longer the sensations are building in her body and reaching a crescendo.

"Sheldon!" She cries out.

Sheldon pumps his release inside of her. Grabbing her hips and crying out as he does. Afterwards they don't even bother to get dressed. Instead Amy rests her head against Sheldon's bare chest.

"That was nice." Amy tells him.

"Very."he agrees.

"I'm glad you put coitus back on the table." Amy tells him running her fingers through his light chest hair.

"Maybe next time we can try it in the table. Granted it holds our combined body weight." Sheldon agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**so smutty... Sorry not sorry... Might just use this story for that purpose.**

They had been doing their cohabitation experiment for one week. One of best weeks of her life. Everything between them was so easy. They liked the same things. Needed the same amount of space and quiet time. They had a few small disagreements here and there. Nothing as bad as the first night. Yet they hadn't made love again. They had made out, kissing until they were breathless. It was almost like Sheldon was trying to prove that he was above it to himself. With every heated session she could tell it was harder and harder for him to stop. Amy knew she just had to break his resolve. How she was still working out.

On Friday they decided to stay in and watch a movie in their pajamas. Amy poured herself a glass of red wine to drink while they watch. Not paying attention as he gets up to use the restroom Sheldon knocks into Amy's elbow. Making her spill the full glass down the front of her nightgown.

"Sheldon!" She huffs and he gives her an I'm sorry expression.

"I'm sorry! You can just go change though." He tells her.

"That was my last clean nightgown." Amy says annoyed and he just shrugs.

"You'll think of something." He says patting her shoulder and going to the restroom.

Amy glares after him an idea forming in her head. An idea that just might break his iron resolve. Amy waits for him to come back before getting up to change. Amy goes through his drawer and pulls out a red Flash shirt. Amy has good memories of this shirt. When she holds it up to her cheek it is worn and soft, and smells like him. Amy tugs of her flannel nightgown and puts it in the hamper. Then she tugs on Sheldon's shirt. The design pulls a little over her breasts. It is just long enough to cover her underwear but still shows a lot of leg. Feeling very naughty she walks out of the room and strides over to the couch.

"Amy why are you wearing my shirt?" He asks incredulously.

"You told me just to change. All my night gowns are dirty until laundry night tomorrow. This shirt is not in your rotation until next week. By then it can be washed again." Amy tells sitting beside him on the couch.

"Very well." He says staring at the tv screen.

Then he glances over at her. Noting how long her legs look as she curls up in her corner of the couch. Amy pretends not to notice his frequent glances at her. Or the way way he bites his lip like he is holding back his words. Amy gets up to put her wineglass in the sink. On her way back she notices a spot on the kitchen table left over from dinner. Amy goes and gets a paper towel to wipe it off. Bending over the table to scrub the spot she jumps when she feels Sheldon behind her.

"Sheldon you scared me!" Amy yells.

"What are you doing Amy?" He Asks his voice a deep rumble.

"I'm just cleaning up." Amy Says innocently starting to stand up. Sheldon wraps his hands around her and holds her in place. His front pressing against her back.

"Just cleaning up? Or trying to drive me insane?" He asks pressing his lips against her neck. Amy arches her back against him, leaning into his kiss.

"How am I driving you insane?" She asks as his hands move up her shirt.

"You know what you're doing. This shirt on you is beyond alluring on you. Combine it with you bearing your best asset and shaking it in my face. I can't be expected to keep control." He tells her moving his hands up higher. Sliding across her belly up to her breasts.

"Maybe, I don't want you to keep control?" Amy sighs.

Sheldon's long fingers manipulate her nipples. Amy bends backwards so she can connect with his mouth. His tongue matching the rhythm of his his fingers. Teasing and tugging in a slow torturous rhythm. Amy presses her behind into his crotch to get friction. Grinding against his erection as he squeezes her nipples between his fingers. Amy moves to pull the shirt off to give him better access and he stops her.

"Keep it on." He commands pulling her nipples to the point where it's almost painful. The intense sensation is balanced between pleasure and pain. Is enough to almost set he over the edge. That when he moves his hands away to tug her panties down over her hips she is one stroke away from becoming undone.

Amy is shivering with need and anticipation as he pulls the shirt up over her hips. Bending her over so she is leaning over the table. Sheldon strokes her backside lovingly. Then lays soft slap against her cheek making her gasp.

"Do you even know how attractive you are? How hard it is for me not to violate you every single night?" He asks pressing against her.

"What if I want to be violated every single night?" She breathes as she feels him pull his pants down and press against her opening.

"Then you might just get your wish." He tells her in a deep husky voice as he moves inside of her. Slamming against her so tbst she has to grip the table to keep stable. Amy cries out and bucks against him with equal force.

"Good." She says through gritted teeth as he slams against her again.

His hands are gripping her hips tightly. As he takes her from behind. This was different from the other times they made love. It is harder and more intense and something different entirely. When his hands move up to her nipples and pinch them again. Pulling them in the rhythm of his thrusts. Amy comes undone calling out his name as she pants against the table. Amy feels him find his release inside her. He steps away and she stands up again feeling pleasantly sore.

"I'm sorry Amy. That was uncalled for. It won't happen again." He tells her as she puts her panties back on and he adjusts his clothes.

"Why not?" She asks worried.

"I used your body for my own selfish needs. I apologize." He says looking embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry. I want you as much as you want me. So it's not selfish if both parties are more than willing." Amy reminds him. As they go back to the couch to finish their forgotten movie.

"Be careful what you ask for." He says as she curls up next to him wrapping her arm around his.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy couldn't help herself. She knew it made him uncomfortable. She tried to avert her eyes, but it was impossible. When he came out of the shower, with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Her eyes just had to feast themselves on the sight. She wanted to gobble him up in more ways than one.

Amy pretends to be fussing with the sheets on the freshly made bed. When really she is eying him up and down. His dark wet hair tousled not yet combed into his signature style. The muscles of his back flexing as he tugs open drawers to pull out his clothes. As he turns to the side she enjoys the view of his lean stomach. The trail of hair that leads down his tummy. Past his hipbones and lower to the area his towel covered. A sight that Amy would never forget and longed to see again.

Her mouth went dry with lust looking at him. She waits with baited breath as his hands move to remove the towel. He always made her leave the room when he got dressed. Maybe today he would forget. It was the weekend after all, maybe he would loosen up. It was their first weekend living together. The week had been hard enough with them being separated for eight hours. Today Leonard and Penny were going to be gone all day. It was going to be just them with no buffers.

"Amy, I'm getting dressed," He Says gently, looking at her with his colbalt blue eyes. She knows that he caught her staring again. It embarasses her.

"I was just going to the shower," Amy says rushing into the bathroom.

Amy is all the way undressed before she notices she forgot her robe in the bedroom. Amy had taken to covering up in a terrycloth robe when she got out of the shower. Amy looks at the selection of towels on the rack. Sheldon has taken the largest one for himself. The next one up will cover her front or her back but not both. She shrugs it's just going to have to do. It's either that or walk out there buck naked right now.

Amy steps out of the shower and dries her hair. Then she wraps the towel, around her front and walks out of the bathroom. Feigning a confidence that she does not have. Sheldon is lying on their bed playing with his phone. Typical Amy thinks, he would not notice if she had come out stark naked. Still holding the towel up to her breasts. Amy goes over to the closet to get her clothes out. Forgetting that her backside is completely exposed to Sheldon on the bed. Until she hears his deep voice so close to her ear it makes her jump.

"Dr. Fowler if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to seduce me," He growls his voice a low seductive purr. Just his words make her start to quiver.

"I don't know what your talking about ," Amy says as she feels his chest press against her back. His chin brushes against her hair as he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"I think you do," He says against her ear as his hands cup her behind and squeeze. "You are well aware of the effect this portion of your body has on me."

"I do," Amy agrees as she bends her neck back to meet his lips.

Sheldon kisses her mouth. Then tips her head back more so he can get access to her neck. Amy moans as his hands move across her stomach. Gently tugging away the towel. So that she is now naked completely. His hands never stop discovering her body. They roam her skin hungrily, flicking over her hardened nipples. Sliding down her belly, to the soft triangle of hair between her legs. Amy tries to wiggle around to face him. Sheldon holds her tight so that she can't move. Pressing his erection against her back as the fingers of one hand tease between her folds while the other hand teases her nipples.

"Oh what you do to me woman," He growls against her mouth. With that sentiment Amy let's go as her orgasm sweeps over her. Her legs feeling like jell-o she leans weakly against his shoulder.

"I didn't get to return the favor," Amy pouts. "Now you did a number on me," Amy admits as he lets her go.

"Go to the bed, lay down," He demands and Amy complies.

Sitting up Amy watches him as he undresses. So slowly that it is almost a strip tease. Amy starts to feel her arousal build again as she rakes her eyes over his naked body freely. When he is undressed and his clothing is neatly placed to the side. Sheldon crawls on the bed. Covering her body with his, using his elbows to hold his weight. His face hovers above hers his lips brushing against her nose.

"You like watching me when I get out of the shower?" He asks and Amy shakes her head before answering.

"Yes," She agrees as wrapping her legs around him. "I think you look very sexy in just a towel. It's hard to keep my hands off you," Sheldon smiles and bites his lip in a look so sexy it makes her heart jump.

"I thought you were most turned on by my mind?" He asks sitting up and running his hands up her thighs.

"I'm turned on by all of you," Amy admits giggling as he scoots her downwards.

"I believe it is I who is turned on by you," He says kissing her softly as he enters her slowly. They make love slowly and sweetly. Taking time to taste and tease every part of each other. Afterwards Amy lays against his chest, her fingers playing in his chest hair.

"This was a good start to the weekend," Amy sighs.

"Very," Sheldon agrees stroking her hair.

"I guess we should try getting dressed again," Amy says sadly.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"So we can start our day," Amy says looking up at him.

"I pictured us doing this all day?" He asks looking down at her with a smirk.

"Even better," Amy says giggling and snuggling back down on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool air swirls around her as she walks down the street. Amy has walked maybe three blocks and now she is ready to turn back and head home. She just needed to clear her head. Sheldon was in one of his moods. Trying to pick a fight with her. So she had left before it could get out of hand.

Amy just didn't understand his mood swings sometimes. At times he could be so loving and affectionate. Other times he was so closed off. Their fight today had been because she had kissed him on the cheek at work. On the ride home he had been silent and withdrawn. When she had finally wheedled out of him what was bothering him. Sheldon accused her of being overly sexed. That her appetite for him was starting to leak into their professional lives.

It was ridiculous of course. Amy knew there was something else that was bothering him to make him lash out. So she left before they could fight about it any further. When she climbs the stairs back to their apartment she half expects Penny to be inside. Helping Sheldon work through his complex emotions. Their brother, sister thing was really starting to annoy her. She wished Sheldon would trust her and tell her what was bothering him, she was after all practically his wife.

When she walks inside their apartment there is no Penny in sight and it smells like sugar and lemons. Sheldon is behind the counter at the sink stirring something in a bowl. There is a serious look of concentration on his face as he pours melted chocolate from a smaller bowl inside the big bowl.

"I'm back," Amy says tugging off her coat and hanging it up. Sheldon looks up at her and smiles as she walks to the kitchen. "What's all this?"

"My Meemaw always said nothing says I'm sorry better than a warm cookie. I don't make the best cookies. So I made lemon bars, then I remembered you like brownies better. So I made some of those too," He tells her shrugging.

"You didn't have to make me baked goods. A simple I'm sorry would have been fine. Even if I'm not quite sure what we were fighting about," Amy tells him as he pours the batter into a pan.

"I'm not sure either," He admits and Amy scoops her finger into the leftover batter for a taste. Sheldon looks at her horrified.

"Amy there's raw egg in that batter," He chides.

"The taste of the batter outweighs my risk for contracting salmonella," Amy informs him licking the sticky chocolate off her fingers. "Don't tell me you never asked to lick the spoon after your mom made a cake."

"On the contrary before I knew of the adverse health effects. My sister and I would fight to death over who got to lick the spoon," Amy grins at him, loving it when tells her tidbits about his childhood. "I remembered what our fight was about by the way. You and your constant need to bring sex into everything."

"I do not!" Amy protests licking another glob of chocolate off her thumb. Sheldon lets out a loud Ha!

"Look at you now!" He says shaking his head as he bends down and pulls the lemon bars out of the oven and puts in the brownies.

"What am I doing!" Amy protests.

Amy is offended that they were having such a good moment and he had to ruin it by starting a fight again. Sheldon strides over to her and grabs her hand that had just dipped into the bowl again. Keeping his blue eyes trained on hers as he lifts her fingers to his mouth. Then he pops her finger in his mouth. Sucking the chocolate off and swirling his tongue around until it is completely clean. Sheldon lets her hand go and looks at her shocked face smugly.

"So Dr. Fowler? Feeling a bit flushed? Heart racing a little bit? Experiencing any localized vascular throbbing?" Sheldon asks raising his eyebrow.

"To say the least," Amy mutters.

"Then you agree that was a move intended to make you for the lack of a better term horny?" Sheldon asks.

"I would agree. I understand where you're going with this, however I did nothing so overtly sexual to you," Amy protests, her eyes still trained on his lips. Imagining all the other places she would like them see clean batter off of.

"Amy everything you do to me makes me feel like that. When you kissed me in front of my colleagues. All my blood rushed elsewhere. I was terrified that the situation was clear to everyone," Amy giggles at him. "It's not funny."

"No, it's not. It's just that it makes me happy to know I have such an effect on you," Amy says shyly.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me do you?" He says looking at her intensely. Leaning in from across the table.

"No, I don't. If it makes you feel better I will not do anything sexy the rest of the night," Amy teases him. The thought of her being distractingly sexy amusing her.

"I never said I wanted that," He says his voice a deep purr as he strokes her reddened cheek.

Amy wants him to kiss her so bad it feels like a physical ache. The oven timer dings and he turns away before their lips connect. Amy thinks that this will be the theme all night. He intends to tease her until she is screaming with frustration. Punish her for something she had not even been aware that she was doing. Two could play at that game.

They eat their cookies with mugs of milk. Amy feels a bit piggy but she has one of each. Unable to decide which she likes better. Afterwards they sit on the couch and watch some television. Sheldon pats his legs inviting her to come in for a cuddle. Happily Amy climbs into his lap and curls against his chest. Sheldon covers them with a blanket from the back of the couch. Amy rests her head against his neck. Thinking about how far they have come.

Just holding hands used to seem impossible. Now she was curled on top of him like a beloved pet. Even that does not seem enough sometimes. Sometimes she feels like he could never hold her close enough. That if she could she would stay wrapped around him forever. Why wouldn't she want to? His broad shoulders were the perfect size for her head. His strong arms were made to fit into the hollows of her waist. His smell made her mouth water. It was like someone concocted a potion of all her favorite things to lure her in. He smelled like baby powder, lemons, laundry detergent, and something masculine and completely his own.

Happiness and a full belly were making her feel drugged and sleepy. Her plan of seduction is forgotten as she revels in just being with him. Amy buries her face in his neck to inhale is scent. Then plants a soft kiss below his jaw. Then worries that he might accuse of her of only thinking about one thing again. Instead she feels him relax and tip his head back to give her better access. Instead she stops and rests her head on his shoulder once again. He ducks his head down to look at her but she doesn't look up. Enjoying the fact she is making him squirm.

Sheldon begins to softly stroke her shoulders. His fingers making circles on her back that she arches into. Under the blanket his hands find their way under her shirt. His long fingers kneading her flesh. They move around to her front and slowly unbutton her blouse. Anticipation is making Amy tingle all over. Amy can feels his erection poking into her bottom. Still she does nothing and stares at the TV screen. Letting him tease her and take the reigns. Sheldon undoes the front clasp on her bra, cupping her bare breast in his hand. The door flies open and Penny pops her head in. Amy stays in Sheldon's lap the blanket is covering up anything embarrassing.

"Penny are you forgetting that you don't live here?" Sheldon asks angrily. His hand never leaving their place on her breast. It is like having a dirty little secret and it only heightens Amy's excitement.

"I smelled brownies," Penny says walking in. "Don't you two look cozy," She smiles at them as she walks to the counter and cuts herself a wedge of brownie and a wedge of lemon bar. "I'll let you two get back to being adorable," Penny says walking out with her plate.

"You forgot to latch the door when you came back in," Sheldon accuses.

"Sorry," Amy pouts hoping the moment is not lost. "I got excited for your brownies too," She tells him kissing his neck in the spot she knows drives him crazy.

"I guess I can't blame you then," He tells her tipping her head back to access her lips.

Amy can't feign self control any longer. First she pulls of her shirts. Then she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in close. Kissing him deeply. Sheldon stops for just a moment to pull of his shirts. Under the blanket his skin his warm and soft, Amy enjoys the feeling. She almost just wants to stay like this without it progressing. Just kissing and touching under a blanket. Like a couple of teenagers. An experience she missed out on in her youth.

"I wish we had our couch," Sheldon murmurs against her lips.

"Our couch?" Amy asks in between kisses.

"Yes, the one across the hall. Once we move in together for good I intend on reclaiming my couch. This one is much too small and much too teal," Sheldon tells her and Amy still can't recover from what she'd just heard.

"Move in together for good? You mean you want to make this permanent?" Amy gulps.

"Don't you? I thought it was going well. We have had our ups and downs I suppose. Nothing that makes me find you to be an unsuitable roommate. If you don't want to though…" Amy silences him with a kiss and then stands up wrapping the blanket around her shoulders and pulling him up.

"Come on," Amy urges pulling him along.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"To the bedroom to celebrate making this permanent," Amy tells him as she pulls him into the room and shuts the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon walks out of the bedroom after getting dressed. His nose is met immediately with the smell of cinnamon rolls. Not just any cinnamon rolls but her homemade ones that she has to make a night in advance. The cinnamon rolls she only makes when she wants something because she knows he can't resist them.

"Let's not beat around around the bush Amy. What do you want?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amy sniffs.

"So you made me my favorite breakfast on a Wednesday with absolutely no pretense whatsoever?" Sheldon asks dipping his tea bag into his mug that Amy had just filled with water from the kettle.

"Fine! I have a teensy little favor to ask of you." Amy says sipping her tea and setting a giant cinnamon roll on his plate.

"How teensy?" Sheldon asks raising his eyebrows suspiciously.

"I want to host a brunch here next weekend." Amy says.

"You can do whatever you like. I suppose that I could find something to occupy my time while you do that." Sheldon tells her sipping his tea.

"I don't want you to find something else to do. I want you there. I want to host the brunch together as a couple." Amy says fiddling with her hair.

"Amy that's not a tiny favor. That's a huge favor! One as big as this cinnamon roll." Sheldon says holding the pastry up to his head for comparison.

"Please Sheldon! Part of this experiment is doing all the things a normal couple cohabiting would do. Hosting a party is one of those things." Amy pleads.

"I suppose having our friends here for a late breakfast would not be too out of the ordinary." Sheldon says and Amy looks pensive chewing her lip nervously.

"What else aren't you telling me?" He asks familiar with the expression.

"Our normal friends wouldn't be there. It would be acquaintances from work and esuch." Amy says and Sheldon looks horrified.

"Amy! Absolutely not!" He says.

"Think about it Sheldon. The only way to truly text if our jointly hosted party is a success is to use a control group. Of course our friends will react appropriately and tell us we did a good job. The only way to truly test it is with people we aren't close with. It's for science." Amy wheedles.

"You know what it does to me when you talk science." He tells her his voice a deep rumble.

" I do." Amy says smugly. "Also consider this Sheldon. We are Caltech's premiere power couple."

"We are?" Sheldon asks confused.

"Yes! I am like Jennifer Aniston and you are Justin Theroux." Amy tells him.

"I have no idea who those people are." Sheldon tells her.

"Just know I am the cool girl and you are my hunky man candy who is famous by proxy." Amy tells him and he looks like he is considering it.

"I don't know how I feel about being the man candy. We really are cool?" Sheldon asks.

"I have it on very good authority that we are the coolest on campus." Amy tells him.

"That is a title I have never previously held. I suppose it is only my duty to uphold it." Sheldon muses.

"Exactly! So are you in?" Amy asks eagerly.

"Yes, let's do this. One question does it have to be brunch? You know how I feel about it." Sheldon asks wearily.

"I know how you feel. Don't worry it will just be a breakfast. Later in the day. With booze." Amy says quickly taking a sip of her tea while Sheldon gives her a scandalized look.

"Fine, I guess while entertaining you have to take in account your guests beverage preferences. So who exactly is coming to this party."

"Just a few of our casual acquaintances." Amy says airily.

Xxxxxxxx

The day of the brunch comes and their apartment is filled with people. More than Sheldon feels strictly comfortable with. There are faces he recognizes and some he doesn't. He tries not to focus on the other people and keeps his eyes trained on Amy.

Amy is in her element fluttering around the party playing the part of social butterfly. It does put a small smile on his face to see her so happy. Handing out drinks and making sure everyone enjoyed the food they cooked together. Sheldon picks at his frittata and fruit. His nerves at the amount of people in the room over riding his hunger.

"She's great isn't she." He hears a gruff voice say behind him. Startled he turns around to see a giant man hovering over his shoulder staring at Amy.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asks.

"Amy, she's great. Your one lucky guy. I'm Bert by the way I work in the geology department." He says sticking out a meaty hand which Sheldon ignores. He does not shakes hands especially with some dirt monkey.

"Yes Amy is a force of nature." Sheldon agrees watching as she laughs at something Professor Gunderson has just said.

"How did you do it man? " Bert asks Sheldon.

"Do what?" Sheldon asks curiously.

"Get Amy! When she first came to Caltech we were all in love with her. I even brought her a pretty rock everyday. But she didn't want anything to do with me." Bert says looking at Amy with longing.

"You know I almost had a chance her." Stuart says coming up beside Sheldon and looking at Amy. "I was this close to taking her away from this guy."

"I don't think…" Sheldon starts but Bert interrupts him.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah, We went out for pumpkin lattes one night. Then to a movie it was going really well until Sheldon burst in and took her away from me." Stuart says bitterly.

"Not cool man." Bert says to Sheldon shaking his head. " I kill for a coffee date with Amy. Did you get to kiss her?" Bert asks Stuart and he shakes his head sadly.

"No, but we shared a fairly passionate hug by her door." By this time Sheldon is really hot around the collar. He doesn't want to hear other men fawn over what's his. Sheldon grabs a flute of orange juice from a tray and downs it. Still thirsty and annoyed he quickly downs another.

"I beg your pardon gentlemen." Sheldon says. "I believe Bert asked me a question. How did I get Amy? Amy has been mine way before either of you two characters laid eyes on her. Stuart you never stood a chance with Amy. You were simply a pawn in her game to get me to admit my feelings." Sheldon tells him angrily.

"I don't think that's true. You two weren't dating back then. Amy could have easily decided that I was better for her." Stuart says lamely.

"Oh? Amy would decide an impoverished peddler of picture books. Who falls in love with any girl who says hello to him. Was better for her than a world renowned physicist who has only ever been in love with her?" Sheldon says hotly downing another glass of orange juice.

"He got you there." Bert admits. Then Sheldon rounds on Bert.

"And you gentle giant ,could have brought her a lump of carbon with their atoms neatly arranged and she still would not have left me for some rock jockey." Sheldon tells Bert. By this time he is fairly yelling at Amy's two would be suitors. Amy walks over to see what all the commotion is about.

"Sheldon why are you yelling at our guests?" Amy asks.

"They were talking about how much they wanted you and leering." Sheldon hiccups. Amy takes note of the champagne flute still clutched in his fist.

"Sheldon, how many of these have you had?" Amy asks taking it from him.

"Like four? What does it matter I can drink as much orange juice as I want." He says hiccuping.

"These are not just orange juice Sheldon. They are mimosas they have champagne in them." Amy says shaking her head. "I'm sorry you guys Sheldon doesn't drink much. Alcohol goes right to his head."

"It's okay Amy, we were a bit out of line." Stuart tells her.

"Be that as it may. You are our guests and Sheldon owes you an apology." Amy says grabbing Sheldon by his arm. "Sheldon, go on." He looks at her angrily but concedes.

"Stuart I'm sorry I called you an impoverished peddler of picture books. Bert I'm sorry I called you a rock jockey. I had alcohol and it caused me to be reckless with my words." Sheldon says bowing his head.

"Thank you Sheldon." Amy says smiling at him.

"I accept your apology." Stuart tells him.

"It's okay ,to be fair he was right. One of the rocks I brought you was an uncut diamond." Bert admits sheepishly. Amy looks at him a shocked.

"Now that apologies are out of the way I will issue you a warning. Amy is mine and only mine. I will not stand for you openly ogling her in front of me. Only I'm allowed to do that." He Says then he surprises everyone by grabbing Amy and kissing her passionately.

Amy is hesitant at first but she can't resist him under any conditions. Soon she is wrapped around him, her fingers in his hair. When Sheldon breaks away Amy is breathless and pink in the cheeks. She would admonish him for such a public display of male dominance if it didn't please her so much.

"Come on Sheldon I want to introduce you to my lab assistant." Amy says pulling him away from Stuart and Bert.

Sheldon looks over his shoulder and makes an "I'm watching you." Gesture. Then he mouths she's mine to them before turning back around. Stuart and Bert just look at each other and shrug.

"That's one lucky man." Bert sighs eying Amy's bottom as she walks away.

"Oh yeah." Stuart Agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a disclaimer... This story is not chronological. Its just random thoughts I have about them living together.**

Amy lays in bed and picks up the new book she just got at the bookstore. It had been a very pleasant day. She actually managed to get Sheldon out do some shopping with her. There was a lot of clothes she had to replace. Sheldon had gone with her store to store ven offering helpful opinions. The bookstore had been a reward for both of them for getting so much done.

With Sheldon out of the room she cracks it open smells between its pages. She can't decide which smell she likes better. New book or Sheldon fresh from a shower. When Sheldon walks out of the bathroom his hair tousled and wet. A towel wrapped around his waist, her decision is made. Amy tries to make it look like she is solely engrossed in her book while surreptitiously watching him get into his pajamas. Justa white t shirt and a pair of flannel bottoms. It had been decided that with two of them in bed his normal attire was too warm. Amy doesn't look up when he slides into bed.

"Thats a good idea a bit of lite reading before bed." he says and he reaches over a picks up the book he purchased at the store.

"I normally always read a bit before bed." she tells him, it was a ritual that she had been missing over the last few weeks. Not enough to start a fight over however and not as much as she enjoyed sleeping beside Sheldon.

"Why didn't you mention it, silly?" he asks her curiously. " I'm not going to bite your head off over a book."

"I'm just silly I guess." Amy says grinning at him.

The love she feels for him at this moment makes her feel like she is glowing. That a feeling this strong has to be manifesting itself physically somehow. They read for a while enjoying the comfortable silence and their rubs his eyes and she wonders if he is getting tired. Until he reaches into his bed stand and pulls out a pair of glasses and slides them on.

"Since when do you need glasses?" Amy asks loving the way he looks in them. Then when he turns to face her with a haughty expression on his face. Amy thinks her ovaries might explode from the amount of sex he is exuding right now.

"I don't NEED glasses. You know I have 20/20 vision." he tells her.

"I do. That doesn't explain why you are wearing glasses right now." Amy says and he sighs.

"Even people with 20/20 vision don't like unnecessarily straining their eyes. I don't need them, they are reading glasses." he says adjusting them and making her heart flutter.

"Gotcha." she tells him returning to her book before she jumps him.

"If they bother you I can take them off." he says and she turns to look at him. Please don't take them off she begs silently.

"They don't bother me. I think you look handsome in them. Like Clark Kent." she admits shyly. Sheldon bites his lip and looks at her through his lashes obviously flattered and impressed by her use of a comic book.

"You don't think they make me look like a nerd?" he asks.

"You always look like a nerd I just happen to think nerds are very sexy." she teases him. "Besides do you think I look like a nerd in my glasses?" she asks flipping her glasses up and down flirtatiously. Sheldon can't help but laugh at her and shakes his head at her. Sometimes she still managed to catch him by surprise. How could one woman be so smart, funny, and unbelievably sexy.

"I guess I too find nerd to be very sexy." he tells her his voice a deep rumble in fhis chest.

They look at each other caught in each others gaze. Both daring the other to make the first move. Sheldon breaks first bridging the gap between them and pulling her into his chest. Sheldon kisses her passionately threading his hands into her hair. Pushing her mouth open with his tongue. Amy kisses him back with equal passion, so hard that their glasses knock together. They both laugh and take each others glasses off setting them on the dresser before continuing to kiss. Sheldon rolls Amy onto her back covering her with his body as he moves his mouth down to her neck.

Amy knows she took coitus off the table. She also told him they could revisit it later. Right now she wants to revisit it more than anything. This was not their first heated make out session, or would it be their last. Right now her body felt like a live wire. Sheldon had to be feeling the same way. There was denying his passion for her in this moment.

"Amy." he asks her seriously as hovers above her on his elbows. His blue eyes dark with lust his face intense. Amy worried he is going to accuse her of seduction and trying to bend him to her will.

"Sheldon?" she asks back unable to look away from his intense gaze.

"I think we should revisit your stance on coital expectations." he says. "I have come to a new conclusion. During the course of our experiment so far"

"What is your new conclusion?" Amy asks rubbing his back through his white t-shirt.

"If I am expected to share a bed with you. Then I also should not be expected to control myself and keep my hands off you." he tells her kissing her again.

"I believe I have come to the same conclusion about you." Amy tells him burying her face into his neck.

"Then I motion we move to make love making a part of our cohabitation experiment from here on out."

"Love making?" Amy says touched. It is the first time he has referred to it as anything other than coitus. It sounds so much better and makes her tummy to happy flip flops.

"Yes, I feel that coitus does not encompass the emotional aspects of the act. Would you not agree?" He asks.

"I would." Amy agrees tears starting to form in her eyes as she pulls his face down to hers and kissing him softly.

"Why are you crying?" he asks her gently wiping away her tears.

"I just love you so much." She tells him as he kisses her again softly.

"I love you, too." He tells her. "More than you'll ever know."


	7. Chapter 7

The first time Sheldon woke up wrapped around Amy like a vine he was embarrassed. Worried that she would think less of him for acting like she was his personal teddy bear. Yet Amy did not mind at all, often pulling his arms tighter around her.

Now as he lays quietly hugging her against his chest he could not imagine waking up without her in his arms. He went from popping out of bed the moment his eyes opened, to dreading leaving it at all. It seemed such a long time ago now that he was recalcitrant to her touch. For now he felt like he could never get enough of her. He feels her stretch in his arms as she flips over and grins at him.

"Time to get up," She says stretching leisurely against his body. "We told Leonard and Penny we would go out with them today."

"I just woke up, give me a few minutes," He complains as he yawns. Pressing his body against hers.

"You've been awake for almost fifteen minutes," Amy tells him and he looks embarrassed.

"How did you know?" He asks sheepishly.

"Because I've been awake too," She giggles. "I'm just too comfortable to get up," Amy admits snuggling her face into his chest.

Sheldon pulls her on top of him and she kisses him softly. The soft kisses soon become heated. He can't help but run his hands up the back of her nightgown to feel her soft warm skin beneath his fingers. He knows he has to stop before he reaches the point of no return. Once they got started they could go on for hours and Amy was right today they did not have the time. So reluctantly he pulls away from her mouth and she lays her head down on his chest still laying on top of him.

"Don't get too comfortable," He says pushing her gently off his chest. "You're right we do have to get up."

"Okay," Amy says sitting up. "Let me go take a shower and then I'll make breakfast while you take yours," She tells him kissing him on the nose before popping up and heading to the bathroom.

When Sheldon gets out of the shower he can already smell breakfast cooking. He catches his goofy smile in the mirror as he squirts toothpaste on his brush. Quickly he assembles his face in the serious expression he's accustomed too. The woman had turned him into a hippie, and he had never been happier in his life. When he walks out of the room he sees her in the kitchen. Singing a little song to herself and dancing. He scares her as he sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Uh uh," Amy scolds. "Breakfast is a surprise today," She says and he goes to sit at the bar stool.

"Amy you know how I feel about surprises," He grumps as he sits down.

"You will like this one," She tells him as she places a plate in front of him. On it is a pancake which is what he normally eats on Saturday. Only she has made them exactly how his mother used to. With a funny face made out of strawberries, bananas, and chocolate chips. He had just told her the story about the pancakes the other day.

"Amy! You remembered!" He says happily. "It's almost to pretty to eat," He says looking at his plate with admiration.

Why had he waited so long to live with his girlfriend. It almost makes him mad thinking of all the Saturdays he has missed out on pancakes and cuddles. He doesn't know what disturbs him more missing out on them. Or the fact that he wanted them now. Just the thought of touching another person used to make his skin crawl. Now the thought of having Amy in his arms was nearly always present in his mind.

"You can eat them. I can make you more," Amy says winking.

As Amy starts to walk away he grabs her and pulls her into his arms. Cradling her against his chest wrapping his knees around her waist. Pressing his lips against her neck as he brushes her long hair out of the way. Leonard opens the door to the apartment.

"Hey guys do you mind if we… Oh sorry! I should have knocked," Leonard says embarrassed as he sees them in such an intimate embrace.

"It's okay Leonard. We were just eating breakfast," Sheldon tells him not moving Amy from his arms.

"Alright," Leonard says still weirded out by seeing his formally straitlaced roommate canoodling his girlfriend like it was no big deal. "Anyways, Penny and I have to cancel our plans with you guys. Penny has something she needs to do for work that she completely spaced on," Amy looks up into Sheldon's face and he looks down at her and they both shrug.

"Fine," They say in unison.

"We'll reschedule for another time," Leonard says giving them the thumbs up and walking out of the apartment.

"Well what should we do today now?" Amy asks wiggling out of his arms. Sheldon turns his attention back to his food and chews thoughtfully as she makes herself a plate and sits beside him.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" He asks after they have finished their food and looking at her with one eyebrow quirked.

"Did Susan B. Anthony fight for the right to vote?" Amy asks in return. Standing up from her place and grabbing his hand to pull him toward the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

The power in their relationship had shifted and Sheldon wasn't even aware of when it occurred. It used to be him with the iron will power. He who could tamp down every thought and feeling he had into an unnatural calm. It was Amy who was the one chasing him. Now the scales had shifted.

Sheldon knew living with her would make keeping his urges in check more difficult. That there would be no more calling an end to date night when the kisses got too intense. When he felt like he was burning in his own skin.

Then there was the coitus embargo Amy had imposed. At the time it seemed like a blessing. It took the pressure off of himself to initiate the act again. When she was ready it would be her turn to bring it up. Instead it had turned out to be a curse with Amy holding all the power.

Sheldon kept waiting for her to lift the ban, but that time never came. There was no escape from her feminine charms in the tiny apartment. Just this morning when he had agreed without hesitation to spending his saturday experimenting in her lab. Amy had hopped in his lap on the couch wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Making out ,was something they did so frequently and intensely Sheldon can't remember why he ever opposed it. Sometimes they were just exchanges of soft sweet kisses. Other times the kisses were so searing and passionate that their clothes were the only things keeping it from making love.

The kiss on the couch had started out sweet. An expression of gratitude for him not being difficult. Then they had gained heat. The sensation of Amy's warm curvaceous rump pressing against his most sensitive parts was heavenly. Instinct took over thought as he bucked his hips against her grinding against her behind. Far from being offended Amy had turned around and straddled his lap. Pulling his face towards hers as she bends down to kiss him. They are so close to making love again. Sheldon hiked up her skirt hitching his thumbs into her panties. Amy pulls away and looks down at him her hands still touching his cheeks.

"Sheldon?" She asked and he thinks this is it. The moment that the ban will be rescinded.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We better get going. I want to be down with the experiment before lunch." She told him getting off his lap and fixing her clothes like nothing happened.

Now they were in her lab and Sheldon still had not recovered from their earlier tryst. Amy was making that extremely difficult explaining her skin cell experiment to him. Wearing her lab coat with her hair tied neatly back. He liked her hair pulled back, it exposed her lovely pale neck. As much as he tried to concentrate on their experiment. All he could think about was her neck, how if he pressed his lips just below her ear she turned to putty in his hands. How sexy she looked in her lab coat holding her clipboard.

"Isn't that fascinating Sheldon?" Amy asks him and he hasn't heard a word she has said.

"The experiment combining our skin cells?" He clarifies and she nods." Very intriguing, almost like making a baby." He Tells her.

"I guess it is a little bit like that." Amy giggles and that is the straw that breaks the camel's back.

"Maybe we should make a baby." Sheldon says as he walks over to the door and turns the lock on the door. On his way back he switches off the lights so that only the lights on the computers illuminate the room.

"Sheldon what are you doing?" Amy asks shocked setting down her clipboard. "We are not making a baby."

"Why not?" he asks walking over to her slowly and seductively.

"Maybe because we are not ready yet? Besides I just now got you all to myself. I'm not ready to share you yet." Amy admits as he comes to rest in front of her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"So let's not make a baby." He says lifting her up on the counter and putting himself between her legs. Sheldon kisses her neck in a gentle trail ending at the secret spot just below her earlobe.

"You're not doing a good job showing me that you've changed your mind." She sighs grabbing his shoulders for support. As his mouth roamed her neck.

"Amy you're driving me crazy. Seeing you in your element dressed so seductively it's more than I can bare." He admits moving his mouth to her lips his voice a deep growl in his throat. "Since your little trick this morning my body has been a livewire." He murmurs against her lips, cradling her head in his hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never pulled any tricks on you." Any protests weakly. As his tongue sweeps across her bottom lip. Then he gently tugs on it with his teeth making her moan, before he moves back to her ear. His soft breath making her pulse race as he whispers.

"I want you, I need you, I love you. Please release me from this torture." He begs. Amy moves her hand in between them to stroke his erection. He groans as he thrusts himself into her hand. As Amy strokes him he attacks her mouth again. There is no teasing this time. Now he is desperate. His mouth devours hers hungrily.

"Do you have a condom?" She asks as she starts to work on his belt. He pulls out his wallet and produces a condom and hands it to her. "Confident aren't we?" Amy teases him, tearing the condom open.

"Just always prepared." He says as she pulls down his pants and rolls it on him.

"I love that about you." Amy says as he slides her panties off. Then he moves back between her legs and slowly enters her. From this angle she can feel every inch of him as he moves in. It's been so long that almost feel like the first time.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting this." He tells her as he starts to move inside her. Amy arches her back and meets his thrusts, lifting herself off the table, clinging to him for support.

"I've been wanting this too. I'm surprised that you chose to lift the ban in the lab. I didn't take you for being adventurous." Amy says as she kisses his neck.

"I never stop wanting you, even when we leave the house. I just couldn't control myself anymore." He admits thrusting into her hard making her call out as she comes undone. Spent Amy collapses against his chest.

"You can lose control more often." Amy tells him looking up to his face and kissing him . Then she disentangles herself from his legs and stands up adjusting her clothes.

"Be careful what you wish for." Sheldon tells her smacking her butt.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two hours since Amy ran away to escape Sheldon and his hamfisted attempts at seduction. That last effort had almost done her completely in. She had to take a long cold shower and still the hot flush would not leave her body. Amy wanted him as badly as he wanted to procreate with her.

Yet she had to send a message that he could not always get what he wanted. That after nearly six years of him leaving her hot and bothered he deserved his just desserts. Amy wanted him to want her for her, not only for science or to put a baby in her belly. After her shower Amy had gotten dressed for bed and slid under the covers. Expecting Sheldon to barge in at any moment and demand to fill her with his seed. Instead he was leaving her hanging and now she was starting to get worried. Maybe her last rebuff had really hurt his feelings. She knew how he could get when he got an idea in his head. It was hard for him to let go.

What if right now he was on trying to find a woman willing to make superior offspring with him. Just as she is about to pick up the phone and call Penny to see where he is he walks into the bedroom looking sheepish.

"Where have you been?" She asks worried.

"Cleaning up rose petals out of the hall way. They are harder to clean up than one would think," He informs her as he removes the black tie from around his neck and tosses it on the chair. The action is so understated and sexy her tummy does a flip. Tonight she is going to try and stay away from him. Resist him if she can, even his lips if he tries to make out with her.

"Listen Sheldon I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier," Amy starts to apologize but he holds up an hand to stop her.

"I'm not upset. I was coming on too strong and not respecting your wishes. I should be the one apologizing," He tells her and she smiles at him.

"Thank you Sheldon," She says softly. "We need to bond more as couple before we contemplate bringing a new life into the world," He says sagely.

"Exactly, I just think we need more time to be just us before we have a baby. Thank you for being so understanding," Amy says happily.

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go wash this goop out of my hair and deer musk off my thighs," He says. When he starts undressing. It seems to Amy that he was doing it much more slowly and deliberately than he normally does. Like a strip tease just for her. As much as she tries to not look she can't help herself as he slowly pulls the white shirt down his arms. What she wouldn't give to help him rip off that white under shirt. To place her hands on the firm muscles he hides under his shirts. But this was her bed she had made and now she had to lie in it. Stewing in her own desire as she watches him remove the last vestiges of his clothing and wrap a towel around his waist. Her resolve is weakened and she tries to think of anything else as she listens to the water in the bathroom.

Amy tries not to picture him nude in the shower, or him talking to her in that deep seductive voice he used earlier. All to no avail, when he walks out of the shower she is almost shivering with need for him. Amy tries to look interested in her book that she is pretending to read. Hoping maybe he will get dressed as seductively as he undressed. Instead he walks over to his side of the bed takes his towel off and throws it in the hamper. Then he shocks her by sliding into bed nude. So much for abstaining, tonight that isn't going to be an option.

"No jammies?" She asks him suddenly feeling over dressed in her flannel night gown.

"They say skin on skin contact is very important for bonding," Sheldon tells her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"You agreed we needed to bond more," He says seriously.

"Umm.. not exactly what I meant," Amy says flipping over to face him and running her fingers through his light sprinkling of chest hair.

"Not that I'm complaining," She adds sitting up and pulling off her nightgown. Amy knows she will never get sick of seeing him nude. Amy thinks she knows what he is doing but she is going to make it harder for him. She doesn't think she can keep resisting him much longer. Still she flips over so her back is to him. Letting him wrap his arms around her and pull her against his body. It took a few weeks for him to begin to cuddle her. Now she can't imagine not falling asleep inside his arms. His warmth and scent surrounding her, as his body cradles hers. They fit together perfectly, like interlocking pieces that were always meant to go together. His head rests next to hers, and she can sense him smelling her hair. Her bottom is pressed against his groin. Amy can feel him grow hard against her. Yet he isn't making any moves, his hands are deliberately resting away from any areas that might incite her.

"Why did we wait so long for this?" Amy asks him feeling a bit cheated thinking of all those wasted nights. All those lonely nights she had without him. Nights after their dates where his lips had left her burning in bed with no relief.

"Because… in spite of my genius sometimes. I can be a very stupid man," He says and she can feel his smile against her hair as he plants a soft kiss.

"One could never describe you as stupid. Now incredibly stubborn, that is more accurate," Amy teases him wrapping her fingers inside his.

"I've seen the error of my ways," He tells her nuzzling her ear. His hot breath sending chills down her spine. Amy bucks against him involuntarily, it's just her body's reaction to him. Sheldon growls and presses his lips to her neck kissing and sucking her tender flesh. While his hands explore her exposed flesh.

"Sheldon," Amy gasps as he hands find her breasts and tease her nipples lightly. "I thought we were just bonding?" Amy asks and he growls and presses his erection against her bottom.

"Amy please, I need you… We'll use protection... " He begs moving his hand between her legs and starts to stroke her gently making her buck against him more. Amy breaks away from him and he looks disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I said I would stop..."

"Did I say I wanted you to stop?" Amy asks feeling wanton and in control as she reaches in her drawer and pulls out a condom. Amy tears it open and straddles him. Playing with him with teasing strokes.

"Amy please," He begs and she rolls it on him and then crawls over top of him. He raises his head up to kiss her and grabs her hands as she lowers herself onto him. The look of ecstasy on his face as he enters her is enough to make her come undone. He thrusts hard into her and she has to grip the headboard for support.

"Oh, my!" She cries out as she meets his thrusts.

"This is new," He pants, their first time she had let him be in complete control. Amy is finding the new position thrilling.

"Very," She agrees and then squeals as he tips her backward flipping her onto her stomach and smacking her bottom.

"Oh, so is this!" Amy giggles. "Do you like this? I have wanted to try this since I came upon it in my research," Sheldon says lifting her bottom up and thrusting into her once again. This position makes her feel every inch of him and he is hitting her in the exact right spot.

"I don't know if I will be able to contain myself much longer," He warns. "Sheldon this feels amazing," Amy calls out as she comes around him. Sheldon finds his release with her and afterwards they lay breathless in each other's arms.

"Should we get dressed?" Amy asks not wanting too. Still loving nuzzling against his chest and feeling his bare skin. She feels greedy like she'll never have enough of him.

"Why bother?" He asks smirking down at her blue eyes blazing.

"We're just going to end up like this again." Amy looks up at him in surprise and remembers his talk of them being like wild animals in heat from years ago. She never dreamed it could be a possibility.

"Hoo! I think I've created a monster," She laughs as he kisses her deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

Ever since they introduced role playing into the relationship Sheldon and Amy have been insatiable. Tonight Sheldon anxiously waits, sitting at the foot of the bed. Waiting for Amy to come in the bedroom. Excitement tightening in his belly. He wonders what Amy has in store for him this time.

Amy tentatively steps out of the bathroom wearing her black wizard's robe. Amy points her wand at him and winks. Then she teases him by sticking out her shapely leg. That Amy knows he can't resist before quickly covering it up again. He stands up and walks over to her.

"Professor Cooper!" She says surprised. "I'm sorry you caught me out of my bed. I was just on my way to the library," Sheldon grins catching the thread of the game.

"Miss Fowler, you know you're not supposed to be wandering the halls at night alone. Even if it is for a noble reason. I'm afraid I'm going to have take some points from your house," He tells her crossing his arms.

"Oh please! I can't be the reason the Hufflepuff's lose the house cup! We're so close to finally winning this year," Sheldon snorts at the thought of Hufflepuff winning the house cup. Amy glares at him but continues. "Isn't there something I could do?" She asks biting her finger and looking at him coyly.

"I'm sorry but as brilliant a witch as you are. This deed cannot go unpunished. Still there might be something you could do. Even though you've been a very naughty witch," He tells her brushing her hair away from her face.

"You're right, I have been a very naughty witch," She tells him leaning into his hand.

"Very naughty, you're going to have to come to my chambers to receive your punishment," He tells her walking over to the bed and sitting down. Then he pats his legs inviting Amy over. She walks over to him and lays across his lap.

"I've never been in a professor's private chambers before," Amy tells him.

"I used to not let girls in my room. However, I'll make an exception for you," He teases her. Before smacking her bottom hard and making her jolt in his lap.

"I thought you brought me here to show me your wand?" She asks as he smacks her again making her gasp.

"Oh, I'll show you my wand," Sheldon says lifting up her robes delighted to feel she is naked underneath. "Oak, 10 inches, very rigid," He says running his hand up her inner thigh and growling at the discovery of how wet she was.

"Hoo!" She gasps as he lifts her off his body and throws her across the bed. Then he covers her body with his. He bends down to kiss her softly as he pulls her robe off, then his own.

"I think you've used a love charm on me," He tells her as he pulls away and gazes down at her intensely.

"Love charms are forbidden! You're my teacher, I would never!" Amy says scandalized as he bends down and kisses her again, this time very slowly and building in intensity. Leaving her breathless as he pulls away and brushes his lips against her ear.

"I'm not playing anymore," He whispers. "You have a powerful hold over me. If I didn't know any better I'd think you used the imperius curse on me. I'm so far from who I used to be."

"An unforgivable? You know me better than that," She tells him. As he takes her hands and holds them above her head.

"I know, still you are a tricky little witch who has managed to charm me completely," He tells her moving to her lips again. Then he kisses down her neck and across her collarbones and down her sternum.

"No more than you charmed me," Amy manages to squeak out as his lips kiss across her belly.

"Did I put a spell on you?" He asks his voice husky as he moves between her legs and he kisses her softly.

"Oh god, yes!" She cries out gripping his hair as he continues tasting her.

He only stops when she calls out his name. Then he moves up her body again and fits his body between her legs. Slowly he slides inside her moving gently until he fills her completely. At first he moves slowly and gently savoring the sensation.

"You can go harder. I want you to," She begs as he thrusts deeper inside of her. Moving out and repeating the motion over and over again until Amy is quivering beneath him. Then flipping her around so she is on top of him.

"Ready to take a ride on my firebolt?" He teases as she moves on top of him. He runs his hands along her thighs. Sheldon smirks as he teases Amy's bundle of nerves with his thumb making her buck against his hand and cry out. As quickly as he began he stops, making Amy groan. Instead he continues upwards to her breasts tweaking her sensitive nipples.

"I don't know if you can handle my broom work," Amy moans as she swivels her hips and squeezes him tightly with her inner walls making him gasp.

"You are an excellent rider," He groans as he grabs her hips and thrusts into her deeper. Soon they both find their release and they lay tangled and sated.

"What should we do next?" Amy pants. "It's your pick," She giggles as she feels his heart pounding under her hand.

"Do you still have your TARDIS?" He asks curious. Sheldon looks down at Amy when she doesn't answer him. She's typing quickly on her cell phone and placing it back on the dresser. "What were you doing?"

"I told Raj to get the TARDIS out of storage," Amy replies. "I never had the heart to fully get rid of it," She says shyly. As she buries her head into his chest and curls into him. He smiles to himself kissing her head and giving her a squeeze.

"Then I look forward to traveling through time and space with you," He says softly as he senses Amy has fallen asleep. And soon he drifts off as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy walks out of the bedroom in her bathrobe and sees Sheldon staring at their whiteboards. It's almost bedtime and he hasn't budged since she left to go take a shower. As much as she loves working with him she doesn't want him killing himself with stress.

"Sheldon come on it's bedtime." she tells him.

"Aww! But I'm so close on this one equation."

"You'd be even closer if you would stop and get some rest."

"Or maybe you should just stop nagging me and let me be." he gripes.

"I have to nag you or you forget to take care of yourself like a toddler." she quips back and his face lights up and he moves closer to the board and erases something and then fills it back in again.

"Yes! That's it now let me have it again. May I suggest something in the area of my mother this time?"

"Sheldon this isn't healthy." Amy tells him and he turns around.

"Unhealthy like your choice of dinner tonight." he says then he turns around and stares at his board again. Amy glares at him. Ever since they started this project she has never been more annoyed by him or more turned on. There had been a heavy tension in the air that was reaching a breaking point. Amy stands behind him and examines the board.

"It looks good, but I think we need to change this." She says grabbing the marker from his hand and leaning over his shoulder to make a mark. Her mouth accidently brushing by his neck. She feels him shiver against her. Ifs she asks she knows he will say it's because of cold, or her breath being to close. She knows its for a different reason. Sheldon is just as turned on as she is.

"Good, now if you could have ideas like this before you're ready to retire for the night we would really be cooking with gas." he tells her. A retort is on the edge of her lips but something stops her. They could go on like this forever. Fighting and working the air between them growing heavier and thicker until she exploded. Or she could do something about it. She lets her lips brush his neck purposely now. Then she lets them rest by his ear.

"I have plenty of good ideas." she whispers then she kisses his neck. She expects him to rebuff her. To push her away. Instead he moves his head so that she has better access.

"Oh really." breathes as her tongue sweeps along his jaw. She has him now and she knows it. She wraps her arms around him and lets them travel the length of his body.

"You know I've also done work on the stimulation of the minds pleasure centers and the correlation to mental acuity." she tells him as her hands travel lower. He can only manage a grunt before her hands wrap around him through his pants and she strokes him.

"What did your research find?" he says huskily.

"Oh, it's very interesting actually. I can show you better than I could tell you." she says moving to his front and kissing his lips.

He kisses her back hungrily still clutching the marker in his hand. Amy takes it from him before he marks her face with it. She sets the marker down and then moves to the fly of his khakis freeing him. She sinks to her knees and looks up at him questioning. He nods his head giving her permission and she takes him into her mouth. He has never let her do this before and it turns her on to hear his moans of pleasure. She hopes he is doing it right.

"Stop!" he says suddenly and she backs away. 'I've got it!" he says picking the marker back up and scribbling furiously on the board. Hurt and annoyed she gets up and moves to leave the room and leave him be. It seems nothing can distract him from his work right now. Then she feels a tug on her arm and he pulls her back into his arms. "Where are you going?"

"You look pretty busy." she quips irked.

"I'm not done with you yet." he tells her pulling her into his arms and kissing her. He backs her up against the couch until her knees buckle and she falls."You're a genius." he murmurs into her mouth.

"So are you." she moans as he opens her rope and begins to kiss her all over. Her head falls over the edge of the small teal couch as his head moves between her legs to return the favor. The numbers swim in front of her eyes looking at a whiteboard as she rides waves of intense pleasure. "Oh my god… OH MY GOD!" she moans suddenly the equation makes sense to her and she wiggles away from him to go to the board.

"No wonder you were cross with me that is kind of rude." he says walking over to her but when he sees what she has his ire evaporates. "We've got it this is brilliant!"

"I know." she says proudly tapping the marker against her chin.

"This could win us the Nobel." he says awed.

"I know!" she squeals.

"There is only one thing to do know." he says looking down at her.

"Write up a paper and publish our findings!" she says excited.

"No, finish what we started." he says grabbing her and lifting her onto the kitchen counter. Fitting his body between his legs.


End file.
